The Only Reason I'd Like Chores
by Jeniii
Summary: What happens when Spring Cleaning hits Castle Oblivion? What happens when Fire and Water get stuck in the basement together? AxelxDemyx


**YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI- YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-  
SHONEN-AI TOO!  
Just warning you before you read : This is AxelXDemyx. If you don't like it then don't read it. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm glad to definitely be back writing stories. I hope you like this one. I don't like it so far but I'm going with my friends advice and going to write more and see if I change my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

'If there's one thing I hate doing, it's chores.' Thought a young blonde male as he walked towards the Superior's office. 'Well, that and going on pointless missions.' The blonde reached the door and was about to open it when he heard someone appear behind him. He turned around and saw a fiery red-head step out of the darkness he had conjured. "Hey there." Said the red head with a slight smirk. The blonde frowned and muttered a quiet "Hi." and opened the door.  
He and the red-head walked into a large room, almost as large as a ballroom. It was amazing and impossible to think that this room could be just one of the rooms on the floor. I mean, c'mon, if you think about it, 13 floors of a castle. That's pretty damn cool. Those were the first thoughts in the blonde's head. He walked up to the Superior's desk which was placed in the middle of the office. The desk was such a blinding white that it amazed him how anyone could see any of the paperwork. Behind the desk was a large chair. One of those chairs that look really elegant and just plain comfortable. The kind you see in a library by the fireplace. The Superior was sitting in the elegant chair and watched the blonde walk in, the red-head trailing slowly and confidently behind him. He reached the desk, which seemed to take eternity. The Superior smiled at him.  
"Demyx. Axel." He said, acknowledging them. Demyx nodded while Axel stood next to him and casually replied, "Yo." Demyx waited to hear Superior tell Axel not to treat him like that but Superior said nothing. He looked at both of them and smirked. "Axel, I have a little mission for you." The Superior said smirking still and straightening up in his chair. Demyx looked at Axel as he frowned slightly. "What is it this time?" Axel asked.  
"Well, as you know, it's spring. And you know what Spring means, right?" 'Oh no, here it comes.' Thought Demyx,' Axel is going to burst with flames when he hears it'  
"No, what does it mean?" "It means cleaning"  
"Yeah right, what's the real mission"  
"That is the real mission." "You're kidding me?" Axel said slapping his forehead. "I never would have come if you had told me." "That's precisely WHY we didn't tell you before you came"  
An upset Axel turned to look at Demyx, "Hey! Did you know what he was gonna make us do?" Demyx nodded quietly. "I don't believe it. Can't we just make the lesser nobodies clean the castle?" "You ARE the lesser nobodies." Superior smiled. "Now you and Demyx will clean the basement. Go"  
"Dammit." Axel muttered as he summoned darkness and disappeared within the clouds. Demyx was going to follow him, but with his own summoned darkness when the Superior stopped him. "I want you to keep an eye on him Demyx. Don't be afraid to hurt him." "O-okay." Demyx said as he stepped into his own darkness.  
'Boy, are they sending the wrong guy for this.' Demyx walked out and into an even darker and gloomy darkness than his own. "Axel?" Demyx called out into the dark. He took a step forward on the stone floor, the sound of his footstep echoed. 'Man this must be a pretty big basement.' He thought and sighed as the thought of cleaning it occurred. "Axel? You there?" No answer. Demyx walked a few more footsteps forward until he heard a strange noise like someone had just come into the basement.  
"GODAMMIT!" he heard Axel yell. "Superior says if you don't clean up the basement, you're dead. Be a good boy now." He heard Xigbar reprimand Axel. The strange noise disappeared and he heard Axel step forward. A small light appeared and Demyx walked towards it, seeing Axels figure, then face and then more details. "Alright let's get to cleaning." He said.  
A flurry of dancing flames flew out across the basement, burning anything it touched. "There. We're done. See ya." Axel said conjuring up darkness, or at least, tried to. "The Superior is going to kill me." Demyx whispered to no one in particular. He looked up and saw Axel with a puzzled look on his face. "What's up?" Demyx managed to ask. "You. Try to get to some other place in the castle." Axel demanded. "W-what? Why?" Demyx questioned. "Just do it." He ordered nervously. Demyx held out his hand and tried to summon the darkness. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried once more. Nothing, not even a tiny sliver of shadow. "What the hell?" Demyx said looking at his hand. "Hold my hand." He heard Axel say, holding out his hand to Demyx. "E-excuse me?" Demyx asked nervously. "Hold my hand, I'm going to see if I can combine our powers and see if that works." Axel said just grabbing Demyx's hand. 'His hand feels so warm.' He thought as Axel tried teleporting, but failed.  
Demyx felt the warmth leave his hand and looked at Axel's angered face. "I guess we're stuck here until they realize we're missing." Demyx shrugged. Axel looked at him incredulously, "You give up too easily, how'd a wimp like you join the Organization?" Demyx turned a light shade of pink. The other members were always teasing him because he wasn't aggressive. They would always question the Superior about Demyx. All the Superior would say is, "He's extremely fierce when need be." "You need to be meaner. Speak a bit more. It's no wonder everyone else is always mocking you." Axel continued on, "You always stay in your room playing your stupid guitar thing. You only get out for food, bathroom and if anyone needs you for an important mission. What were you before you lost your heart, some EMO kid? I bet you suck at battling too! I could kick your ass if I wan-" "Shut up"  
Axel looked at Demyx surprised. "Oh! Showing a bit of anger, are we?" "Just shut up Axel. I don't want to hear your voice." "Geeze, I guess the Superior is right." Axel said getting up and got so close to Demyx, that Demyx could feel the immense heat emitting from the taller man's body. "So what else makes you angry Demyx? I wanna see what great power you have that qualified you to be a member." Demyx could smell his breath as he spoke. It smelt of… cinnamon? Or some type of spice. It didn't matter, it smelled good.  
"What? Can't talk to me now?" Axel asked, an innocent look on his face.  
_'God, I hope they find us soon before I kill him.'_

* * *

**YAY! Done! I'm glad to be back with this story. Sorry if my mechanics and grammar suck, I'm just writing this because I feel so happy writing about Kingdom Hearts. Reviews make me the happiest person on Earth :D**


End file.
